Thorin Oakenshield/Relationships
List of Thorin's relationships in alphabetical order. Companions Balin Balin has been a loyal friend and faithful companion towards Thorin for many years since before the days of Erebor's downfall. Even back then, Balin has been akin to a fatherly figure towards his very close friends and act as Thorin's voice of reason at times. They had fought side by side in many battles, including the battle of Moria for example. They have always followed each other and Balin has felt Thorin was going to be one of the greatest kings in Middle-earth. In The Desolation of Smaug, Balin is still one of the dwarves to stick around Thorin, Bilbo, and the seven other dwarves that fallowed them. When Thorin was falling into gold sickness, due to past experience of gold sickness with Thror and feared he would end up just like his grandfather before him. During the second film, Balin had seen it grow in Thorin when he refused to help save their friend Bilbo, who was in fear for his life. In the last film, as Thorin is getting sicker and more obsessed with gold, Balin becomes more full of fear and realizes Thorin is falling as he feared earlier. He later confides that to Bilbo. However, when Thorin snaps out of the "Sickness," Balin follows Thorin into battle one last time. After Thorin's death, Balin and the company were sadden by his, Fili and Kili's untimely demises and grieved for the firendds he lost. Bilbo Baggins (Close friend and companion) * ''Main article: Bilbo Baggins'' * ''Other: Bilbo and Thorin, Bilbo and Thorin/Points in the Series'' Thorin had a complicated relationship with Bilbo, as Thorin openly ridiculed Bilbo at first and proclaimed that he would not be responsible for Bilbo, but he did save Bilbo at least twice: once from the Trolls and a second time from falling off a cliff. Thorin's view of Bilbo immediately changed, apparently after he said he was helping them find their home out of pity, and after he saved Thorin's life from Azog's executioner. Thorin hugged Bilbo and immediately apologized for his harsh treatment earlier. By the time of the second film, Thorin saw Bilbo as a friend and companion, and one who he cared for. It is shown when Thorin showed concern for Bilbo when Bofur informed him of their friend's disappearance. Due to this knowledge, after being imprisoned by Thranduil, Thorin did show some form of insurance that Bilbo was still out in Mirkwood and would come to their rescue, especially referring to them as their other hope of getting out of the Elven dungeons and was both surprised when Bilbo reappeared, but this time, there to rescue them. Thorin was also the only one to go through with Bilbo's plans of their escape: hitching rides in barrels and congratulated him for the escape plan. Bilbo was also the one who defended Thorin's character, saying that the Dwarf King would keep his word. Thorin was not acting himself, becoming cold and remorseless for Bilbo to get burned alive by Smaug. However, as Thorin slowly fell into madness, he let it cloud his judgement and temporarily disregarded Bilbo's safety while he was in Smaug's lair. After Balin convinced Thorin otherwise, the dwarf King immediately rushed in to save Bilbo; only to see the Hobbit saved himself. but Thorin asked if Bilbo had the Arkenstone and held him at sword point when Bilbo didn’t answer. Even before the dwarves came, Thorin would probably have defended Bilbo if necessary. During their confrontation with Smaug, Thorin took Bilbo with him and Balin in order to distract the dragon. He later finally acknowledged Bilbo by his first name, addressing him as a friend rather than a stranger. During the Battle of Five Armies, Thorin and Bilbo had a strained relationship again, but Bilbo was nearly able to break Thorin out of his dark gold sickness, but it reversed when he heard that Bard and his men took refuge in Dale. After learning Bilbo stole the Arkenstone, the two of them exchanged angry words with each other, and Thorin nearly killed Bilbo over it. This wasn't the last time they would see each other as friends, as upon seeing Bilbo again since their last departing did not go to well, Thorin was shocked and relieved to to see his friend again and later appeared remorseful for what he did to Bilbo on the gate. When Thorin was dying, he comforted Bilbo, by patting his hand and said Bilbo was only doing something a friend would do and admitted he was too blind to see it. Dwalin Since they were young, Dwalin and Thorin grew close. They lived through every pain and every joy in each other's lives. Even looks after Thorin's nephews, Fíli and Kíli. He defended an unconscious Thorin and Bilbo from the Wargs about to eat them. When they are in Laketown, Dwalin confided to Thorin that they didn't know if Bard would betray them or not. Thorin tells him they don't. Thorin's relationship with Dwalin was strained during the state of dragon-sickness. It drifts them further apart, and suspects Dwalin to have the Arkenstone. In the Battle of the Five Armies, the Thorin Dwalin once knew was gone even when he attacked Bilbo and not bothering to save their kin was the last straws. Dwalin said that he's changed and cannot see what Thorin's become. He even threatened to kill his best friend and tells him to leave before he did so. Thorin was followed by Dwalin to Ravenhill and even ordered him to call for Fíli and Kíli. Thorin's death is sudden as he is seen mourning the fallen king. Fíli Fíli was raised by Thorin, and Fíli came to love Thorin as a father figure, hardly knowing his own father. Sometimes Fíli and Kíli don't bother to tell their uncle about things. They send Bilbo out to the trolls rather than ask Thorin for help. Fíli calls Thorin "Uncle" in The Desolation of Smaug, revealing his relationship with Thorin. He defies him and rather to stay with his brother then continue with the Quest. When they reunite, Fíli is terrified of what has happened to Thorin. Then, Thorin starts to hurt Bilbo, and Fíli is scared that his uncle will kill the Hobbit and resisted his uncle's urges. He let Fíli come with him to Ravenhill. Thorin worried for Fíli's and Kíli's safety and ordered Dwalin to call the boys back while he was going to lead Bilbo to safety. Unfortunately, Fíli is killed by Azog, and Thorin becomes enraged at his nephew's death. Thorin and his brother died moments later. Glóin Glóin and Thorin are childhood friends and cousins. Thorin knows Glóin so well enough that he ordered the dwarf lord to hand over the money he was hiding in his pockets (implying that Glóin has done this to Thorin and their friends before. Gandalf Thorin has a somewhat strained relationship with Gandalf. He often disagreed with the Wizard's points, but also agrees with them. He's always relying on Gandalf, and sometimes Bilbo, in getting them out of tricky messes. Sometimes, when Thorin misbehaves, Gandalf says his full name like a parent does with a disobedient child. Thorin still respected Gandalf in the first two films. Gandalf does point out many reasons. He sometimes can’t stand Thorin’s stubbornness. Still, the wizard believes in dwarven king at times. He believes he will succeed in the quest and that the strength in the west, told by Elrond, unknown to them that Thorin and Bilbo were overhearing it. Gandalf worries about Thorin when he was thrown by Azog numerous times and reawakened him. When Gandalf abandons them, Thorin feels angered. They only confronted each other once in The Battle of the Five Armies, where Gandalf says that Thorin doesn't make a fine figure as King Under the Mountain. It was because Gandalf seen Thorin when he almost killed Bilbo and making the right decisions. Gandalf's reaction to Thorin's death is both full of sadness and concern. Kíli Kíli, along with Fíli was Thorin's nephew and like a son to him. He was raised by his Uncle and looked up to him as a father figure, fitting the father role for Kíli's long dead biological father. When the rocks slam together in the Misty Mountains, Thorin shouts Kíli's name, but later relieved to find him and the others alive. When Kíli was injured in the second film (The Desolation of Smaug), which made Thorin really concerned that he would not allow Kíli come with them. They reunited in Erebor of the Lonely Mountain, but to Kíli's horror, Thorin was sickened with gold fever. Kíli again fears what Thorin has become and says they owe the people of Laketown their help, but Thorin refuses to listen. He didn't even trust Kíli along with the other dwarves, as he divulged it to Bilbo. After Thorin hurt Bilbo, and after Thorin had yelled at Kíli, his nephew had enough of Thorin's gold-sickness and said he will not hide while the people fight. Unknown to Kíli, Thorin overcame his sickness until Kíli realizes this and his uncle touch foreheads together. After he learned from Bilbo that the Orcs were trapping them, he worried for Kíli's and Fíli's safety and ordered Dwalin to retrieve them and planned to leave Ravenhill with Bilbo. He cries for Kíli's name and that is the last time Thorin saw his nephew alive and would see each other in the Afterlife. Family Thror Thrain Dáin Ironfoot Thorin and his cousin Dain are very close together, being cousins, good friends and allies. He doubted Thorin's ideas to reclaim Erebor. Dáin immediately went to his cousin's aid to defend the Lonely Mountain. They combined their armies with the Elves of Mirkwood and the Men of Laketown. Dáin tells him it took Thorin long enough to reclaim Erebor, jokes with him. They hug each other on the battlefield, and Thorin tells Dáin he plans to take out their leader. Ironfoot became king after Thorin's and his nephews' deaths in Ravenhill. Enemies Smaug Thorin extremely despises Smaug since the day the dragon destroyed Dale and invaded the Lonely Mountain. He immediately blamed the Dragon for what it had done. Their next encounter, Smaug uses Bilbo and Thorin's friendship at an advantage: he planned to let Bilbo take the Arkenstone and destroy Thorin and also their relationship. When Smaug sees Thorin with Bilbo, the dragon just wants to kill Thorin and his companion. Then, he conspired against Smaug: to kill the dragon in molten gold The dragon attacked Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo twice. Thorin finally has the advantage to attack Smaug with the Golden statue of Thrór. This only shocks the dwarf king as Smaug goes to destroy Laketown. Neutral Thranduil Thorin has no problems with Thranduil when he was younger. He soon became to detest Thranduil as the Elf king turned his back on the Dwarves of Erebor. They met again 170 years later when Thorin was captured and imprisoned in Mirkwood. Thranduil tries to strike a deal with Thorin to get his wife's jewels back. Thorin refuses to as they betrayed friendship long time ago with the Elves and Dwarves. He hates Thranduil even more when he and Bard set up together to take the gold by force. They finally reluctantly combine their armies to defeat the Orcs. Category:Relationships Category:Thorin Relationships